


Miss Murder

by Frostberry



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, ponies with glitter, revengeeeeee, spy kits bitches, villanelle you are so fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Villanelle finds Eve’s old dairies and gives her everything that she wanted.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Miss Murder

Villanelle was so fucking mad - that women from Mi6 she had a thing for had double crossed her again. Their last meeting Eve told her not to see her again, and she didn’t care what she did to try and get her attention. 

To Villanelle, this meant a personal, free choice opportunity to see how far she’d go to get Eve to notice her. She’d already tried killing her friend from Mi6, sending things like gifts in the mail or putting lipstick in her bag. Even cornering Niko in his storage unit wasn’t enough to make Eve go completely berserk at her. Maybe she needed to go to someone closer than Niko was to her… 

***

It didn’t take that long to find out where Eve’s mother lived. She had a Facebook page selling candles and health products with a business phone number and an address. She lived in America though - but that was no problem. Konstantin had left her a credit card to use for ‘emergencies only’. 

Villanelle booked first class (just to piss him off when he saw the transaction come up on the bill when he received it later on). Donning large sunglasses, a large hat and contouring her face with makeup to make herself look a lot thinner than she was, she adopted the persona of a Southern belle who had ‘gone back home to get her albino chihuahua named Felicia’. 

At the point of takeoff, she was already bored. She’d already received two glasses of champagne, been asked to donate five thousand dollars to charity and the man in the opposite aisle suggested they needed to join the Mile High Club.   
Villanelle retaliated by saying _go fuck yourself,_ and then putting a few grains of ricin in his wine when he wasn’t looking, so he would die a timely death perhaps a week later. 

By the time the plane touched down in Boston, she’d watched _Frozen_ twice and seen two fights break out in cattle class. Fun. 

She used her fake passport to get past the queue quickly, then hopped into a rental car to drive two hours to Connecticut, all whilst drowning down two black coffees to get her through stupid jet lag. 

***

Villanelle managed to pass out from lack of sleep at a lovely four star she found that was ten minutes from Eve’s old childhood home. Eight hours later, she woke up to room service and the hotel phone ringing on the bedside table. 

“What the fuck do you want?” She snapped, when she picked up the phone. 

“What are you doing in America?” Konstantin’s sly voice was on the other end of the line. “I see you’ve used nearly forty thousand dollars in the last twenty four hours.” 

She retaliated by pulling the cable out and hitting the phone with a copy of Gideons bible. 

***

Operation Get Into Eve’s Childhood Home proved no biggie. Turns out Eve didn’t give her mother extra special protection. It was an ordinary two story wooden house painted white in an average middle class neighbourhood with manicured lawns. Most of the houses even had a white picket fence, to symbolise the American dream. 

Trophy wives jogged past Villanelle, talking about needing to lose weight to get into a Size 0 dress by next week. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes. 

There was no car in the driveway, no concern able difference between this home and the other eighty on the cul-de-sac. There was a wind charm hanging from the ceiling of the porch, and Villanelle could see a few candles on the window. She looked around for a security camera, but couldn’t see any. 

But if there was a small enough one, she wouldn’t have cared - Eve could see what she was doing if she needed to. She rang the doorbell several times, knocked twice, and there was no answer. Getting a hairpin out from where she had put it on her collar, she got down and rummaged a little in the keyhole. 

The door clicked open, and Villanelle came into the house of her dreams. It even had wooden stairs in front of her, welcoming her to go up to the second floor, which was what she did. 

There definitely wasn’t anyone home - she checked each room to find only a main bedroom, a spare room and an office. She felt a little disappointed, but then realised there might be a basement, or a loft, where Eve may have kept her things. 

She found the ladder into the loft straight away - it was in the hallway near the stairs. She pulled at the square with a hook found in the linen cupboard, which opened up to a ladder. 

_Hopefully_ nobody would come home soon. Villanelle climbed up the stairs, used her phone’s flashlight to see. She found a string light hanging from the loft ceiling. 

Bingo. 

It was cold up here, with no insulation - Villanelle had forgotten what it was like to be in one of these places. 

Neatly arranged boxes with labels on them were sitting in stacks. Villanelle used the boards covering the fiberglass to make her way over. 

It didn’t take long to find items she could use to bribe Eve with. She put a few things in her bag, and then found a large pack shoebox. 

She opened it to find several dairies, covered in pink, glitter and stickers, held together with several rubber bands. 

Villanelle took the entire box, gleefully happy she found evidence of Eve’s childhood. 

_Let the games begin._


End file.
